Mountain Mike
"I may be giant in size. But myself and my crew have hearts twice the size of any giant." ''- Archon Lix more commonly referred to and known as is a former Mountainsmith and Mercenary, raised to believe in the ways of Elbaf since birth. He spent his childhood kicking trees and punching mountains to raise his strength in battle, believing that death through combat is an honor. He became a master of the Norse Brawling and created the Mountain Crush Combat. He was reverred as the strongest of his kin and was sent out on a quest to conquer hell ''(For more info on what they believed hell was, go to Hellpiea). ''However, Archon became trapped on Blizzarios as there was no information to where hell was. Since then he had become a master of strength, able to crush mountains with a punch and was hired as a mercenary to collect minerals from mountains he smashed. Where he had met Scarlett Kennedy, whom of which he raised as his child and taught a few things. It was because of her that he joined The Skyline Pirates. He now randomly sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues, he is the Shipwright of The Skyline Pirates underneath Nova Blade and is the Division Commander of the Cataclysm Division. His Division ship is known as "Mount Crushmore" because of it's pure size and that it is always crushing something, Archon has become a powerful ally to many. 'Appearance''' Before the time-skip, Archon has long white hair, which is braided at the back, aswell as a younger more rough looking facial structure. He dawns a large tattoo across his chest that only misses the lower right of his stomach. It depicts a viking tribal dragon, with rounded edges and small fangs. However, unlike the image linked, it is much larger and is also breathing fire, that spreads to Archons upper right shoulder. Like all other Giant's from elbaf, Archon has a very nordic look. Wearing wooly viking like boots, being black and leather at the bottom protecting the foot, where the wool wraps around the achilles heel and continues up to the knee. Where it is wrapped with a strap that is link via a large round metal shield, aswell as a strap around the shin, ankle and a longer one crossing over on the shin, where the white wool converts to brown and then a more red colouring. After that he wears brown woolen trousers that are tucked into the other woolen strips. He also wears a brown well armoured kilt of sorts. Which contains a strap which runs down as if it were acting as a loincloth. There are numerous belt's and buckles around it holding it on aswell as one large cross strap, which holds on two large rectangular shields wrapped on his hips to a segment of his thighs. On his left side are three wooden batons which are all held to the shield via leather straps. Whilst Archon is primarily topless, he has a nordic style shoulder guard and several straps across his chest, holding on the compartment on his back which stores the sword and axe. He has white soft velvet armguards that run from his elbow to his wrist. Both sides of it can be seen in the image above. Category:Male Category:Shipwright Category:Pirate Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Human Category:Giant Category:Axe User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Former Mercenary Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Helmsman Category:New Horizon! Category:Busoshoku Haki User